Mi loco amor
by PrincesaRosa28
Summary: *Y sin embargo allí estaba, algo tocada por el resentimiento pero no menos espabilada de las emociones humanas y ella podía asegurarlo, por todos los zapatos de plataforma y los bolsos caros del mundo, que ese hombre no guardaba nada más profundo que la mas insípida cordialidad hacia ella en el abismo negro y hueco que tenía en lugar de corazón.*
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata… Digo! Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo Uno

Esta situación era rara. RARA. Con cada una de las letras en monumental mayúscula, si alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría ahora mismo - Eran las 3 de la tarde y todavía no había almorzado, ¡gracias jefe!- ignorando las llamadas de un hombre tan absolutamente sensual como lo era Sasuke Uchiha, bueno, se largaría a reír-muy histéricamente - y le diría que probablemente se equivocaba de chica.

Y de nuevo otro timbrazo de California gurls -tenía que cambiar de tono-le recordaba las ironías de la vida. Miró muy discretamente -nótese el sarcasmo- hacia la máquina expendedora del pasillo, bendita manía de Tenten de no cerrar la puerta, y se aclaró la garganta. El sonido resonó en las cuatro paredes perturbando el absoluto silencio.

Alguien- preferentemente ella, al ser su única compañía en el casi vacío edificio-tenía que recordarle a ese hombre que una mujer hambrienta no era una mujer feliz y en ese momento no era, para nada una mujer feliz y el hambre no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Miró más insistentemente hacia el exterior estaban en el segundo piso y el calor del verano le invitaba un refresco helado y ella sin poder levantar los codos del escritorio. ¡Malditos balances semestrales! Aquel tirano siguió con lo hacía unos largos minutos más- solo para torturarla un poco más, se dijo- y empezó a guardar los papeles que había estado leyendo y firmando en el horrible porta folios - pasado de moda-que cargaba a donde fuera que iba.

-Con esto terminamos por hoy, mañana quiero verla aquí a las 8 am Sakura- Escuchan el coro de los ángeles.-Haga unas copias del contrato con los Sarutobi para la reunión- No se supone que tengan un tono tan grave- Y aléjese de los excesos para el jueves, la necesito entera para el viaje-

Ella sabía que no impresionaría al jefe en su actual estado- casi muerta de inanición- pero que alguien le regale un corazón a ese hombre ¡Rayos!

Lo siguió afuera del despacho y lo perdió de vista cuando subió al ascensor. Ni loca volvería a compartir un espacio de cuatro paredes con él, podía aguantar unos cinco minutos más la llamada de la naturaleza por un poco de alimento.

Decididamente apagó el teléfono, ya tenía suficientes "situaciones" que atender y se tomó la tarde para mimarse, necesitaba relajarse. No la tachen de desobligada, porque ¡vamos! Lo estaba intentando, ser cabeza de familia a los veintidós no era fácil.

8:00 Am del día siguiente.

"¡Rayos! ¡Mierda!"

Sakura leyendo la agenda que preparó Tenten. Sí, su jefe tenía dos secretarias.

.

.

9:30Am

Sus tacones resuenan en el pulido piso de mármol.

-Sakura toma nota, Tobirama-san podría haberse saltado algunos puntos menores de la reunión. Siempre debemos estar atentas-

Quizá envidiaba un poco el entusiasmo de Tenten. Si… quizás solo un poco. No la culpen, se estaba esforzando. La peli castaña no era precisamente el típico prospecto de una mujer de veinte-pocos que se podía jactar de andar a la ligera por la vida. Como ella misma llevaba haciéndolo hasta hace poco.

" Como puede tener tanta energía"

Se acomoda la falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y puede que le apriete algo -mucho- la cintura. ¿Hace cuánto no iba al gimnasio? No quería pensar en respuesta.

.

.

10:45 Am

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado en la misma posición Tenten y ella?

Cuando la reunión terminó se permitió destensarse, todas sus articulaciones protestaron. Si no fuera por los hombres de rostro arrugado y la expresión de estar constantemente chupando un limón se habría permitido liberar el criminal botón que estaba drenando la circulación normal de su sangre hasta sus piernas. Se dijo que ya era lo suficientemente bueno no haber perdido la sensibilidad en esa parte durante la reunión como para tentar su suerte y cometer algunos de sus "bochornosos escándalos" como solía frecuentemente decirle con toda la dulzura posible- inserte sarcasmo- su querido abuelo Tobirama.

-Me duelen los pies-

Puede que su lloriqueo no haya sonado muy maduro, pero la risilla de Tenten tampoco lo fue.

Esa mujer sabía algo que ella no, Sakura estaba segura.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, nosotras debemos llegar al auto antes que Tobirama-san para que cuando nos alcance podamos partir hacia el aeropuerto, el vuelo sale en...-Miró su reloj de muñeca y sus ojos chocolate brillaron tanto que la enceguecieron, literalmente -

Una hora-

Programó una alarma que probablemente sonaría en treinta minutos, lo que estarían tardando en llegar al lugar. Tenía que estar adelantada para cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar en el camino. Por lo menos ahora estaba segura de cuál sería el regalo de navidad perfecto para esa mujer maniática de la organización, ese reloj no aguantaría otra temporada.

.

.

16:05 Pm

Por lo menos tenía salud.

Y una mierda. Alguien la odiaba allá arriba. Estaba por afirmarlo.

-Hasta que alguien logró convertirte en algo útil para la familia-

Y Sakura que pensaba disfrutar de su jugo de fresa, pensó en lo bien que se vería éste sobre el trajecito de Karin.

-¿Uhg? ¿Me hablabas a mí? Creí que estabas hablando contigo misma.-

-No creas que no me enteré de lo que hiciste- Siseó muy despacio, sus ojos rojos lanzando fuego. Sakura se tensó y le sostuvo la mirada.-Te aseguro que no será suficiente-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- Lo soltó con burla pero las palabras tuvieron un sabor amargo en su boca.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a él o me conocerás-

Levantó una ceja con desafío, entre ella y la pelirroja siempre hubo una gran rivalidad, pero esa competencia llegó a su punto más alto cuando Sasuke Uchiha apareció con su espectacular metro ochenta y cinco en la fiesta aniversario de Senju Corp. y todo se fue al carajo, por lo menos para Sakura. Ella tenía mucho más que perder que Karin y ambas lo sabían.

-¡Karin-sama! Que gusto verla, algunas palabras para OtoTv sobre este contrato...- Una periodista la asaltó de preguntas y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse entre la muchedumbre. Gracias a esa mujer la jaqueca había vuelto y estaba dispuesta a dar todo su dinero por un masaje de pies en ese momento. No habían parado de asistir a eventos sociales desde que arribaron a Otogakure y encontrarse a su prima Karin en esa fiesta de beneficencia solo era la cereza del pastel de ese apestoso día.

.

.

18:00 Pm

-Siempre me pregunté si tu cabello es de color natural-

-Que te den Tenten, a tí y a tus estúpidos tacos bajos- La castaña la ayudaba a caminar, sus pies habían colapsado en cuanto llegaron al hotel. Tenten se sorprendía de lo mucho que hubiera aguantado, la chica tenía potencial.

-¿A quién se le ocurre llevar unos zapatos tacón de aguja al trabajo?-

\- A alguien que quiere verse esplendida y de paso impresionar a su jefe-

-Sabes que no era la forma, conoces a tu tío-

Sakura se apoyó en la pared y le dio la razón internamente mientras la castaña abría la puerta de la suite. Esos bellos tacos de aguja Gucci no volverían a pisar una oficina. En su vida y era una promesa.

Cuando ingresaron al living se derrumbó con muy poca gracia sobre los cómodos almohadones del sofá más cercano. Se quedó allí desparramada hasta que cuando estaba a punto de olvidarse todo lo demás y simplemente sucumbir al sueño, la vibración de su teléfono la sobresaltó y alejó todo atisbo de somnolencia de su sistema cuando leyó el mensaje que le había llegado, especialmente dándose cuenta de su remitente.

"Contesta mujer, tenemos que hablar"

Bueno, su primera reacción fue reírse y así lo hizo, como desquiciada.

Tuvo que parar un poco para respirar y porque Tenten la miraba raro desde el mini bar. El viejo Tobirama al menos no había sido tan tacaño y les dio una suite presidencial a cada una, Tenten también se pellizcó cuando les avisaron y para celebrar su última noche en la excéntrica Otogakure, tendrían una noche de chicas. Tiró el teléfono a alguna parte del sillón cuando le paso un vaso. Levanto las cejas cuando le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se dio cuenta de su contenido.

\- ¿Vodka?-

La castaña se encogió de hombros. -Fue un día largo-

A Sakura le faltaron cabezas para asentir ante lo dicho por su amiga y se lo bebió de una. El fuerte contenido de alcohol de aquella bebida la dejó atontada por unos segundos pero se sintió agradecida, de por fin tener unos minutos de paz para dedicárselos a embotarse la cabeza con algo más que problemas.

El celular vibró a su lado y ambas lo observaron en silencio.

-Me siento acosada- Soltó de improviso. Su amiga sonrió quedito.

-Por el hombre más sexy del planeta, hay que destacar- Agregó después de unos minutos.

Tenten la miró con más interés antes de tomar un trago de su bebida. Cuando encontró que las dos no habían tardado más de dos minutos en vaciar sus vasos se levantó para dirigirse hacia el mini bar mientras la escuchaba hablar con la voz cargada de un sentimiento que no supo reconocer.

-Pasé la noche más espectacular de mi vida, con el hombre de mis sueños. Lo último que debería estar haciendo es rehuirle como la peste-

La castaña trajo la botella y la puso en la mesita del centro. Ambas necesitarían de todo el alcohol que pudieran ingerir por esa noche. Total, sus responsabilidades ya estaban saldadas por esa semana y mañana se les había asignado un día libre para disfrutarlo como quisieran en la cuidad antes de volver.

-Quiero pensar que aún lo hago por lo de Moegui-

La pelirrosa observó su imagen distorsionada en el licor y no le gustó lo que vio. La misma chiquilla llorona que sufría por amor, pero algo más brillaba en su mirada esta vez. El juego de la venganza podían jugarla dos personas.

-Sabes, tus cambios de humor a veces me asustan- Y la castaña lo decía muy enserio a pesar de la gota de sudor resbalando por su sien -Pero, no solo las mujeres tenemos que ser siempre las que sufrimos por amor- Un guiño cómplice y Sakura supo que no era la única en una situación como esa.

-¡Que sufran!

-¡Sí!-

Un brindis un poco más eufórico sello el pequeño reto personal de ambas mujeres.

¡Ni una lágrima más!

.

Ciudad de Konoha

.

"Contesta mujer, tenemos que hablar"

Patético, con el orgullo pisoteado había enviado ese mensaje, que bajo había caído. Desde cuando rogaba la atención de alguna mujer, de alguna persona si quiera. Pero lo había hecho sin pensar, un impulso casi blasfemo a su inteligencia, aunque para su pesar esos episodios eran demasiado frecuentes cuando se trataba de esa mujer.

Sasuke Uchiha podía considerarse un genio en el mundo de los negocios, a sus veinticinco años se había forjado su futuro a base de un esfuerzo férreo impulsado solo por su fuerza de voluntad. A pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzar su mayor meta autoimpuesta, superar a su hermano mayor. Vivir bajo su sombra jamás fue una opción para él, y a pesar de ser renegado por su propia familia, encontró en el exilio la fuerza que lo impulsó a llegar más alto que Itachi Uchiha. Su alma estaba corrompida por el poder, era un hombre solitario que había aprendido a convivir con la soledad y alimentarse de ella, su familia le había dado la espalda y no esperaba nada más de nadie.

Entonces... ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que esa mujer lo rechazara? ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía darle un nombre a lo que sentía?

No tenía el valor de asumir sus culpas.

¿Eso era el Karma?

Maldito Naruto y sus estúpidas ideas.

-Creo que si quiere conducir, ya no puedo servirle más señor Uchiha- Miró su vaso de licor y quiso estamparla en la barra, él decidía hasta donde tomar.

-Dame la botella- Lo desafió a contradecirlo.

Su mirada oscura bastó para intimidar al hombre, dejando de lado cualquier intento de persuasión.

Miró a su costado, la pantalla de su celular se burlaba de él, siete llamadas y tres mensajes, ninguna se la había devuelto o respondido. Lo estaba ignorando y eso fragmentaba su orgullo cada segundo. ¿No se suponía que quien las olvidaba pasada la noche era él?

Favor que le hacía, no necesitaba saber más de una mujer como ella, tan quisquillosa, presuntuosa, tan…

Molesta.

Esa mota rosada revolvía su mundo en cada encuentro.

Se le había hecho tarde, imperdonable. A pesar de ser un evento que solo cumplía por compromiso no se permitiría a sí mismo quedar como un irresponsable ante sus socios. No había llegado a donde estaba tomando las cosas a la ligera.

-No son tuyas ¡Dámelas Konohamaru!-

-¿Por lo menos sabes usarlas? No es un juego de niñas tontas, apártate-

La niña cayó de bruces al suelo cuando el pequeño castaño le golpeó el hombro al salir corriendo hacia alguna de las habitaciones del hotel.

Aparentemente peleaban por algún juego electrónico notó aburrido.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de campanillas y se quedó tieso observando a la pequeña peli naranja llorando en el suelo. El sonido le había recordado algo, un destello fugaz tan espontaneo como ese extraño timbre.

Observó a la niña de unos cuatro años, se había puesto a llorar y no había nadie más que él en el living.

Torció la boca incómodo, tratar con infantes jamás fue lo suyo, Sasuke miró a su alrededor buscando alguna manera de salir de aquella situación.

Lo escuchó de nuevo, un tintineo.

La pequeña se había levantado y se frotaba los ojos con sus manos.

Cascabeles, eran cascabeles y estaban atados a su muñeca por un listón rosa.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar aquella escena?

Un recuerdo sin rostro de algún pasado que prefería olvidado.

-¡Moegui-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras cariño? - Una mujer que aparentemente había salido de la nada, se puso a su altura y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Tenía el gesto amable y una sonrisa dulce. Pensó que posiblemente era su madre y se sintió indiscreto al ser espectador de la escena, no perdió más tiempo y se apresuró al salón principal donde se celebraría la fiesta aniversario de la empresa de uno de sus socios.

No supo identificar lo que le produjo aquel simple sonido de cascabeles repiqueteando, pero definitivamente sintió que fue algo ya vivido alguna vez, ¿Cómo lo llamaban los supersticiosos?

Un...

Dejavù

Su teléfono lo sobresaltó y se sintió estúpido por la rapidez con la que había revisado el remitente.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-

-La princesa no está de humor esta noche...- Las risas del otro lado le provocaron migraña, colgó.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar se replanteó la idea de apagarlo, el dobe de Naruto podía ser muy idiota pero nunca lo llamaba solo por llamar desde que se había conseguido novia.

-¡No vuelvas a colgarme Teme!- Bufó frustrado y rodó los ojos

¿Por qué carajos alguien como ese rubio escandaloso era su amigo? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Escuchó una risa nerviosa al otro lado de la línea que no le agrado nada.

-¿Puedes venir a buscarme?-

-¿En qué te metiste esta vez idiota? No soy tu niñera-

\- ¡Teme! ¡Quieren violarme! ¡Veo manos por todas partes!¡No puedo faltarle a Hinata-chan!-

Se masajeo la sien y aparto el celular de su oído o se quedaría sordo. No lo mando al demonio solo porque le debía unos favores al pelirrubio y éste era lo suficiente mente quejica como para recordárselo.

-Donde-

Cuando se estacionó frente al conocido hotel recordó la invitación que había olvidado -o ignorado mejor dicho- aquella vez en la fiesta de socios organizado por las empresas Senju. No le apetecía para nada ir a la despedida de soltero de Madara Uchiha, mucho menos en su condición de "exiliado" de la familia. Entonces recordó un detalle que pudo haber estado obviando en todo aquello ¿La futura esposa de Madara no era familiar de Sakura? ahora que se ponía a asociar los apellidos se dio cuenta de que posiblemente si lo era. La mujer, cuyo nombre no se acordaba, tenía el mismo apellido que Sakura y solo había una familia Haruno con la que un hombre como Madara Uchiha tendría deseos de emparentarse.

Si su tío estaba teniendo su despedida de soltero, entonces su prometida también la podría estar teniendo en ese momento, Sakura tendría que estar allí y él podría por fin hablar con ella

Bajo del auto con una urgencia muy bien disimulada y se adentró al hotel donde se conocieron, tenían demasiadas cosas de que hablar.

Cuando se encontró a Deidara en el pasillo del living tratando de reconocer los números para tomar el ascensor totalmente tambaleante, se hizo a la idea de que Naruto posiblemente no estaba en diferentes condiciones cuando lo llamó.

Escuchó las risas del tipo rubio y su aliento alcohólico le golpeó el rostro cuando éste pareció reconocerlo y se acercó a él tomándolo desprevenido con un tosco abrazo. Lo hubiese lanzado al piso si sus palabras no lo hubieran dejado tan intrigado.

\- Oi Itachi... E-esta es tu op-ortunidad de fu-garte con l-a novi-a, no que te gu-ustaba. Pro-onto será de-emasiado tarde-e- Apretó el botón del piso diez y siete con la curiosidad picándole la cabeza después de empujar al borracho amigo de su hermano. Por lo que sabía, estaban iniciando un proyecto en conjunto con otros amigos. Akatsuki, era ambicioso pero sostenible con la dirección adecuada, se había percatado desde el primer momento que supo de las intenciones de su hermano de desvincularse también de la empresa familiar. Con una media sonrisa de burla miró la cuidad de Tokio mientras ascendía.

Así que, entre otras cosas su perfecto hermano quería tirarse a la prometida de Madara...

Interesante

* * *

Alguien dijo edición…

He vuelto! (escucha abucheos, le tiran tomates. Acaso eso esa es la pantalla de una computadora? Corre a refugiarse)

Ok, volviendo al asunto. Como desde ahora me he propuesto escribir capítulos para mis fics con, como mínimo; 3000 palabras, reitero mínimo porque me gusta alcanzar las 6500 y cuanto me cuesta T.T Así que al unir los tres capis en uno descubro que era tan floja, que apenas llegaba a las 3000 palabras! Tres capis juntos! Bueno era el colmo hasta para mí, así que aquí llego de nuevo por estos lares, conti en mano y cambiando algunas cosas, espero para mejor.

Y por último quero agregar…

Lamento la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lo siento T.T. no he tenido tiempo y cuando lo tenía no me venía que escribir.

Si alguien sigue pendiente de esta historia en algún recóndito lugar del mundo, amo a esa persona y espero que llueva chocolate sobre su casa; ok, eso no es tan bueno (¿

Perdón por la tardanza, enserio.

Bueno eso es todo.

Chiaooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo dos:

A la mañana siguiente el resplandeciente sol de Otogakure le lada la bienvenida con un fulgor que, en vez de llenarla de vitalidad como usualmente se observaba en películas donde la señorita en cuestión, no despertaba con el cabello más enmarañado que el de una piruja, la boca gangosa y más seca que un desierto y por sobre todo; esa dama de buen comportamiento no despertaba con una resaca de los mil demonios taladrándole las sienes. Sakura no estaba para nada contenta aquella mañana con su despertar, pero mientras pedía un poco de café al servicio al cuarto observó a su alrededor, paseando su mirada por el reguero de botellas vacías. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo alguna especie de alcohólica? No recordaba haber bebido tanto anoche pero la molesta resaca que traía encima le contradecía.

De pronto como una visión, la imagen de Tenten vino a su mente.

-Ay no…-

En su corto paseo hacia la cocina por un poco de agua para hacer pasar los analgésicos por su organismo no la había visto en el sofá, el único lugar donde se supone debería estar durmiendo ya que definitivamente no había dormido en la cama.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ya la perdí!-

Buscó por toda la bendita suite, que para su disgusto en ese momento era condenadamente grande. ¡¿Qué iba a hacer ahora…?! ¡Su tío la iba despellejar! ¡Ay no, Ay no! Empezó a caminar en círculos en la sala, tropezando continuamente con botellas vacías, vasos y hasta… ¿Una pipa?

¡Ay no!

Cuando su cabeza estaba empezando a maquinar ideas de abducciones extraterrestres, secuestros y se planteaba seriamente llamar a la policía, el ruido sordo de algo cayendo al piso la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El ruido provenía del baño… ¡El baño! ¡Por supuesto! Todavía no había buscado en el baño.

Mientras se acercaba a revisar un poco más calmada ante la idea de que su compañera se encontrara allí dentro, el sonido de un gemido lastimero la detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Los nervios volvieron a asaltarla. Esos gemidos de dolor, porque eran exactamente eso; posiblemente pertenecían a Tenten ¿acaso le había pasado algo horrible anoche mientras tomaban? ¿Y si alguien entro? las pudieron haber tomado como rehenes algunos asaltantes, eso explicaría el desastre generalizado del lugar, las cosas revueltas. Una mueca de espanto se apoderó de su rostro, ¿Y si…?

Otro gemido lastimero y ya se encontraba estampando la puerta por la pared, abriéndola de par en par.

Por supuesto la cabeza de Sakura se había hecho muchas maquinaciones pero no se imaginó lo que vio. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca casi por el suelo, se quedó unos largos segundos asimilando lo que observaba.

La siempre recta y responsable Tenten tendida en la bañera, moqueando un poco mientras gemía cosas sin sentido entre sueños. Aunque Sakura se replanteó la idea de que fueran gemidos de "dolor" cuando observó detenidamente la expresión de su rostro y la sonrisa boba que le adornaba los labios. ¿Acaso acababa de decir "Neji kun"?

Suspiró, era demasiada información para una mañana de domingo. La sacó como pudo de la bañera, la pobre no necesitaba sumarle a la impresionante resaca que tendría cuando despertara, un dolor corporal que le haría resentir cada bendito musculo al moverse. Ya sentía lastima por ella.

La dejó en la cama y fue a tomar el café que le habían dejado en el living. Los analgésicos ya estaban surtiendo efecto y un buen baño terminaría por despabilarla del todo. El peso de la experiencia en el avezado arte de sobrevivir al día siguiente de una noche de copas, la ponía en la delantera frente a la peli castaña que había quedado K.O y posiblemente empezaría a dar señales de vida recién cerca de la tarde de ese día, día que ella aprovecharía para recorrer la ciudad y actualizar información con su amiga Ino que también estaba de pasada por allí. Quien de ninguna forma dejaría pasar la oportunidad de exprimirle hasta la última gota de información de lo que pudiera respectar a Sasuke y ella. Porque absolutamente, Ino ya estaba mas que enterada de su pequeño encuentro con Sasuke gracias a su indiscutible talento para el chismorreo.

En algún café de Otogakure

-¿Pero está haciendo justamente lo que querías no? Está luchando por ti, intenta recuperarte

Sonrió irónicamente a su comentario y la miro como alguien que mira a un enfermo en fase terminal

-Lo único que Sasuke está intentando recuperar son los restos de su fragmentado orgullo.-

Alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida mendigando por un poco de la miserable atención de un hombre como el, tenía la certeza suficiente en sus palabras. Y Sakura sabía demasiado bien de rechazos para asegurar que lo que movía a ese hombre a buscarla del modo en que lo hacía era la palpitante herida aun sangrante del rechazo. Claro, ella podía sobrellevar ese crudo sentimiento lo suficiente mente bien -sin recurrir a terapia-todo ese tiempo apoyándose en el inexplicable y no por eso menos fuerte amor que sentía por ese hombre.

Deberían concederle el mérito suficiente por no haber sucumbido a la tentación del helado de chocolate por la cantidad de viernes por la noche que había pasado viendo una película, lo mas cutremente romántica que se podía- mientras el hombre pasaba de lo lindo una noche candente con cualquier otra chica q no fuera ella. Realmente si hubiera caído en la tentación, hubieran tenido que sacarla rodando de la preparatoria, porque fueron muchas más noches como aquellas de las cualquier persona debería poder soportar.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, algo tocada por el resentimiento pero no menos espabilada de las emociones humanas y ella podía asegurarlo, por todos los zapatos de plataforma y los bolsos caros del mundo, que ese hombre no guardaba nada más profundo que la mas insípida cordialidad hacia ella en el abismo negro y hueco que tenía en lugar de corazón.

¿Porque dejó pasar tantos viernes así, en pijama y viendo titánica moqueando Hasta el último pañuelo desechable de la caja que la acompañaba hasta terminar la película? Era una pregunta que se hizo a menudo cuando se graduaron y todo contacto con Sasuke se rompió en forma definida.

Una parte de su corazón se fue con el cuándo él se marchó a EEUU a realizar sus estudios de economía, una parte que a pesar del tiempo no logro recuperar y se ocupó de remendar todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados. Un tiempo que la ayudo a abrir los ojos a un mundo q no supo q existía hasta que se encontró engullida en él, la juventud.

Ese mundo le presento a una Sakura que salía a fiestas, de compras y conocía chicos. Porque resultaba ser que existían otro tipo de especímenes masculinos además de Sasuke y el mundo q se pintaba gris a su alrededor por falta de ese hombre empezaba a adquirir matices que nunca se permitió ver aun cuando creía haber visto todos los colores por el simple hecho de poder observarlo.

Esa Sakura le enseño que a pesar del trozo faltante en su corazón aun podía ser feliz con el resto que le había quedado sobrando. Por a pesar de que ese inmenso amor loco, inexplicable seguía allí aguijoneándole las cotillas cada vez que recordaba cuán lejos estaba y lo lejos que siempre había estado aun en los tiempos en los que una distancia física no los separaba. Saber que no estaba a su lado había dejado de dolerle tanto como antaño.

Quizás ese estúpido amor suyo había madurado al menos un poco. Y al contrario de abandonarla con el tiempo solo había terminado germinado en un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, en un sentimiento que ni siquiera ella sabía que era capaz de poseer.

Ella si sabía que era el amor, Sasuke no; y casi diez años de conocerlo le enseñaron lo suficiente para no hacerse ilusiones con lo contrario.

Pues no te entiendo mujer, lo tienes allí y casi se puede decir q comiendo de tu mano. Y créeme cuando te digo que hasta a mí me sorprende estar insinuando el hecho de que ese hombre pueda estar de esa forma por alguien, de forma voluntaria.

Sakura levanto una fina ceja, tan escéptica como al principio. Ino continúo

-Solo es hablar, escuchas lo que tenga q decir y ya. Le creas o no el hombre solo va a hablar. Queda en ti si quieres echarle en cara todos y cada uno de los desplantes por la que te hizo pasar, para lo que tendrías todo tu derecho por supuesto. Míralo de este modo, hasta puede a llegar a ser una venganza personal porque sea sincero o no, tú te mereces tu desquite querida-

La venganza no es lo mío, por tentadora que esta sea. Y porque tanta insistencia de tu parte cerda-

La miro con ojos acusadores- Te dejaste sobornar o algo así cerda-

La rubia se llevó las manos al pecho y abrió la boca en una perfecta o, ofendida aparentemente.

-¡Pero como puedes acusarme de algo así! ¡A mí!-

Y se apuntó con su bien manicura do dedo para enfatizar su supuesta indignación- Yo que te saque a conocer el mundo que ignorabas cuando Sasuke kun se fue, yo que te enseñe todo lo que sabes de moda, yo que te preste el auto cuando chocaste el tuyo, yo que comparto a mi maquillador contigo, yo que...

\- Ya, ya... Lo siento cerda, pero es muy sospechosa tu actitud. No soportabas a Sasuke-

Se volvió a llevar a las manos al pecho esta vez aún más afectada que la vez anterior

\- Puede que antes no lo tuviera en muy alta estima, pero las personas cambian, tu siempre fuiste partidaria de eso ¿no?-

La miro desconfiada. Claro a ella le gustaba pensar eso en muchos casos. Pero el caso de Sasuke era diferente, no se podía simplemente despertar un día y descubrirte enamorado de alguien ¿o sí? Soltó una risa ahogada. Hasta la idea de un Sasuke enamorado sonaba ridícula. Que locura.

Pero el molesto aleteo que dio su estómago la dejo con la guardia baja, pero por favor, no podía ser que se estuviera ilusionando con esa idea. Ese estúpido cosquilleo no podía ser de emoción ¡Vamos! Era más lista que eso. Sin embargo su cuerpo la traicionaba vilmente como cuando tenía trece y no los veintidós que realmente tenía en la actualidad.

-¿Y qué suguieres tú?

-Que escuches lo que tenga que decir, el simple hecho de que intente hablar contigo ya debería significarte un gran avance con ese cubo de hielo andante, aunque tu mejor que cualquiera sabes que lo frio solo lo saca cuando esta fuera del dormitorio- Su molesta insinuación estallo directo en sus mejillas. Esa cerda... ellas que hablaban de esos temas con tanta soltura en otras ocasiones y ahora que se le ocurría abochornarse, que le pasaba!

-¡Mírate! Te me avergonzaste. Pero claro si eras bien pinche virgen hasta que Sasuke te enseño lo que es bueno amiga- La fulminó con los ojos por su falta de delicadeza al hablar cuando de repente la cara de la rubia adquiero un matiz de espanto- ¡O acaso! ¡No me digas que fue tan malo que se te quitaron todas las ganas de volver a verlo! No te culparía por supuesto y si es el caso olvida todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora de darle una oportunidad-

-¡No es por eso cerda! -Suspiró y tarto de recomponerse todo lo que pudo-Lo que tuvimos con Sasuke fue... Maravilloso- Sus mejillas seguían arreboladas pero su voz salió más controlada al hablar

\- Pero eso no significa que me voy a dejar engañar por lo que supuestamente siente. Yo me fui sin decirle nada al día siguiente, y prácticamente digamos- Se llevó un dedo rascando su mejilla, esta vez apenada por un motivo diferente- Yo quizás le deje la sensación de haber sido utilizado-

Ino la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Me aproveche del hecho de que estaba un poco bebido y que yo también me había tomado uno que otro trago, bueno quizás muchos. Un beso por aquí, por allá y repentinamente nos encontrábamos en su departamento haciendo el amor- El rostro pasmado de la rubia era algo digno de retratar, lamentaba el hecho de no tener una cámara en mano

\- El hecho es que yo me fui allí antes de que despertara. Nadie puede culparme, mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, la resaca no ayudaba y con lo que había pasado mis expectativas habían alcanzado un rango peligrosamente elevado sin darme cuenta. No podía arriesgarme a estrellarme de cara contra el suelo cuando me había costado tanto sobreponerme hasta ese momento-

-Huiste-

-No... Bueno si... Huhg-

-Quizás si, hubieras...-

-Quizás nada Ino, no quise quedarme a escuchar lo tan poca cosa que seguramente significo para él algo que para mí fue tan... -Se quedó callada sumida en el recuerdo- Prefería mil veces que el recuerdo no quede mancillado con una confrontación que hubiera destruido los restos ese maravilloso momento-

-Me fui, seguí como si nada y cuando pensé que ya no tendría noticias de él, resulta que me lo encuentro en la entrada de mi departamento- Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron-

Ni te hagas ideas, yo estaba tan nerviosa que dije lo primero que se ocurrió. Y quizás lo que se ocurrió me dejaba algo -bastante- frívola y un poco-demasiado-perra-

-Debemos hablar de lo que paso anoche-

Su voz oscura y varonil le erizo cada bello del cuerpo y le envió un delicioso estremecimiento de reconocimiento. Que rayos hacia Sasuke allí, recostado a un lado de la puerta de su departamento. Venia tan metida en su teléfono que no lo había visto hasta tenerlo a poco más de medio metro de distancia cuando hacía pasar la tarjeta por la cerradura

.

-¿¡ _Sasuke!?_

 _Este Se pasó las manos por el cabello, estaba tan pulcramente vestido como siempre y el aroma de su perfume le emboto la cabeza, azotada por el arsenal de recuerdos de lo que hicieron la noche pasada._

 _-Lo mejor es que lo hagamos adentro-_

 _Eso sugerencia con sabor a invitación había sonado tan sugestivo saliendo de sus labios que una oleado de calor casi le hizo doblar las piernas. El hombre estaba tomando su muñeca para hacerla entrar junto con él en el interior sin esperar respuesta, su contacto era fuego en sus venas en ese momento. ¡Dios! debía parar esto antes de que eso pasara, si llegaba a traspasar las puertas hacia su departamento y se acercaran al incitante sofá en la sala estaría perdida. Debía aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba o terminaría por sucumbir al chispazo que se estaba prendiendo de nuevo entre ellos. Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuanto estuvieran resguardados de las miradas curiosas de las personas que caminaban por los pasillos, lo veía en los ojos de Sasuke encendidos de lo mismo que había visto en ellos solo una noche antes, antes de lo inminente. Y lo sentía en la reacción de su cuerpo, que se volvía débil ante él de nuevo._

 _Se soltó bruscamente ante su sorprendida mirada y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos._

 _\- No sé qué se supone que deberíamos hablar, no pasó nada que tenga que discutirse-_

 _Lo vio arrugar el ceño, confundido ante sus palabras. Bien lo estaba logrando, lo primero que debía hacer era enfriar la atmosfera entre ellos y para ello debía apagar la ardiente mirada del pelinegro posada sobre ella._

 _Mas recuperada se miró las uñas, aparentemente despreocupada- Porque Claro, solo fue un acosten. No me digas que tú, Sasuke Uchiha no sabes qué es eso porque no te creería-_

 _La arruga de su ceño acentuó más y su postura adquirió un posición más recta, cuadrando los hombros_

 _-Ambos teníamos unas copas encima, el chispazo se dio y la pasamos genial. Por lo demás creo que no hay mucho que decir al respecto._

 _La analizaba con el ceño profundamente fruncido ahora e ignorando la postura amenazante que empezaba adoptar el cuerpo del pelinegro, Sakura siguió con su perorata, envalentonada e inspirada por alguna especie de catarsis que le ayudaba a sacar cada vez más palabras de la boca sin detenerse demasiado a pensar en el significado. Quizás estaba tan a la defensiva que decía todo aquello que pudiera lastimar al hombre mientras esperaba no recibir otro rasguño más -quizás el más doloroso- a su ya lastimado corazón. Atacar antes de me ataquen; era su plan de acción salvavidas en ese momento._

 _-Entra-_

 _Su voz brusca y ronca quizás le dio algo de miedo esa vez. Bueno por lo menos el calor abrazador se había extinguido y ahora podía continuar sin miedo con todo aquello._

 _-¡No me des ordenes en mi propio departamento! Y para que se supone que debería hacerlo, ya te dije todo lo que se su pone hay que hablar-_

 _-Solo estas diciendo tonterías, mujer necia-_

 _Bufó sarcástica._

 _-El único que no está queriendo entender las cosas eres tú, Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Crees que puedes venir como si nada aquí y tratarme como si fuera una más de tus posiciones? Sabía que eso de ser magnate se te subiría a la cabeza pero no esperaba comprobarlo de esta manera-_

 _-Pero de que estas hablando?- Hablaba con los dientes apretados, estaba perdiendo la paciencia cosa que no le importaba, iba a dar el golpe final._

 _Simuló una sonrisa malvada, que le salió muy real y le hizo cuestionarse sus recién descubiertos dotes de actuación. Al parecer tenía talento._

 _-De que a pesar del lindo momento que pasamos, repetirlo sería como quitarle el encanto. Además Mi Tio Tobirama me prohibió involucrarme con los socios comerciales de la empresa y eso te incluye a ti cariño. La noche pasada fue suficiente para saciar cualquier fantasía que pudiéramos tener no crees? No te ofendas tu estuviste genial, mejor que cualquier otro amante que haya tenido, pero para calmar la curiosidad, con lo de anoche para mí ya fue suficiente-_

 _-¿Curiosidad?-_

 _-Si... Siempre me pregunte lo que sería acostarme con el que fue mi amor de la infancia. Ya cumplí mi fetiche y es suficiente para mí. Pero si alguna vez quiero repetirlo no dudes que te llamare para pasar un buen rato ¿sí?-_

 _El rostro de Sasuke, descompuesto de ira la intimidándola un poco, de hecho a cualquier ser vivo normal le intimidaría más que un poco pero la razón parecía haberla abandonado desde el momento en el que vio a Sasuke por que siguió allí plantada, con el rostro más altanero que haya plantado alguna vez frente a alguien haciéndole frente después de haber dicho todo aquello con toda la intención de provocar exactamente esa misma reacción. Y aunque había creído firmemente que si llegaba a tocar devolverle alguna vez tan solo una a Sasuke, de todas las que él le había hecho, estaría más que satisfecha, la sensación que la había embargado una vez lo vio alejarse con los anchos hombros tensos de furia, distaba mucho de complacerla en lo más mínimo._

 _Debería estar feliz, había logrado resguardar los pedazos de su corazón del hombre que desde siempre se había entretenido rompiéndolo en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. Por primera vez había salido airosa de una contienda contra él, ya no tenía nada que temer ahora, ya no podía lastimarla. Entonces por qué se sentía igualmente desolada..._

.

-¡Rayos! De nuevo ni siquiera escuchaste lo que tenía que decirte-

Rodo los ojos -Desde que conozco a Sasuke, nunca ha tenido nada bueno que decirme. Dudo mucho que haya cambiado de un día para otro-

-Días no, años. No han hablado en años. Y aunque su reencuentro fue explosivo y todo sigues sin saber cómo es ahora. De hecho ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que tienes que darle una oportunidad!-Cerda, ya basta. No me aras cambiar de opinión de acuerdo-

Ino suspiro derrotada, si había alguien más cabezota que ella misma esa era Sakura. Bien Sasuke tendría que sudar la gota gorda si de verdad quería llegar a algo con su amiga por que ella no estaba para nada dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a proponerle el Uchiha. Castigo divino se digo, bendito castigo divino. De repente recordó una parte del relato que le llamo la atención

\- ¡Espera! Porque hablaste como si él no hubiera sido el primer hombre con el que te acostaste y el pareció creerte? Ambas debemos q no es verdad y él también debió haberse dado cuenta

-Lo dije antes de pensarlo realmente, pero luego cuando el no agrego nada seguí con la mentira-Suspiro cansada- Ambos estábamos lo suficientemente bebidos como para no darnos cuenta de algunas cosas, supongo que él lo estaba aún más de lo que creía.

\- Sí que debió ser intenso como para no darse cuenta de un detalle así- Los ojos de Sakura plasmados de un brillo extraño miraron hacia la calle y más allá, mucho más allá. Sin duda aquel encuentro había significado para ella mucho más de lo que alguna vez estaría dispuesta a asumir, porque a pesar de su sabido enamoramiento, siempre se mostraba a sí misma como la chica que había superado ese amor y lo guardaba como fuerte recordatorio de lo que no quería volver a pasar. Fueron muchas lágrimas las que la habían dejado tan vulnerable, que ni siquiera se permitía a si misma el intangible placer de soñar. Aunque ahora que había probado el sabor del éxtasis al lado del hombre que la hacía sentirse plena, dudaba que pudiera conseguir continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, por más empeño que pusiera en el hecho.

-Nee, como sea. Que ese cabrán se trague un poco de su propia medicina también. Mis intentos de ayudarlo se terminan aquí oficialmente, si llegas a considerar darle una oportunidad, ya no será por un malgasto de mi saliva en convencerte-Se estiró en su asiento y se levantó-Por qué mejor no nos olvidamos de los hombres y sus estúpidas cabezas por lo que queda del fin de semana y volvemos a las viejas andanzas-Apunto hacia el horizonte y señalo como si leyera un letrero imaginario-Tu tarjeta de crédito, la mía, un shopping y un spa. Dios sabe que tu cuerpo grita por un spa después de la esclavitud a la que te sometió tu tio-

Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un brillo ilusionado antes de apagarse repentinamente.

-Olvidas que cortaron todas mis tarjetas de crédito

-Oow, cierto. Pero no importa, con el mío basta. No creo q a mi papa le importe que quede un poco sobregirado este mes. Soy su princesa recuerdas-

Ambas soltaron una carcajada y sus miradas llamearon resuelta determinación. Sakura metió el brazo entre el de Ino y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Nada más terapéutico que una salida de compras para los males del corazón.

* * *

Bitácora de Princesa Rosa:

Día 25494566555652565455467996352, al fin pude terminar d corregir el capi, ojala les haya gustado, porq personalmnt es uno de mis favoritos, fue muy facil de escribir y es uno de los q mas rapido termine, solo me tomo dos dias*.*, practicamnt se escribio solo.

Ojala comenten q les parecio, ya q ya vimos q fue lo q paso con Sasu y Saku si q le dio duro o fue al reves XD bueno me dio algo de penita Sasuke, pero no se preocupen se me paso rapido, no voy a tener piedad con el muajajajajaa

Nos vemos en el prox cap ;D


End file.
